Pepperony à la montagne
by Florchie35
Summary: Tony et Pepper sont en vacances quand les Avengers décident de se joindre à eux. — ONE SHOT !


Tony et Pepper entrèrent dans le chalet du couple, à Courchevel. Ils étaient exténués de leur journée de ski. Pepper faisait du ski depuis son plus jeune âge et elle avait pris pour habitude de partir une fois par an avec des amis. Tony, pour lui faire plaisir, accepta de s'adonner à ce sport. Pepper rigolait en entrant dans le chalet :

« Tony, comment tu peux sauver le monde mais avoir peur sur des skis et sur une piste bleue ?!

\- Mais c'est pas pareil, sur les skis tu glisses, tu peux pas trop contrôler ta trajectoire et en plus, avec autant de couches : un caleçon, un gros pantalon, un débardeur, un pull, une veste, un bonnet et un masque !

\- Et ton armure n'est pas du tout lourde et encombrante hein ?! dit-elle ironiquement.

\- Non, grâce à ma nouvelle technologie, mon armure est très légère. Et en plus on a chaud avec toute cette combi' !

\- Bref Tony, si demain tu ne veux pas venir skier, tu resteras ici.

\- Ah non, je dois venir avec toi, parce que je dois faire un slalom avec Thor ! Et je compte bien lui faire bouffer de la neige à ce Dieu de pacotille.

\- Pardon ?! Euh depuis quand Thor est censé nous rejoindre pendant NOS vacances de ski ?!

\- Depuis que Steve, Bruce, la Romanoff et Robin des Bois ont décidé de venir. Tu sais, ils adorent le ski et la neige alors je me suis dit qu'ils pouvaient nous rejoindre. ( _Pepper fit une moue vexée_ ) Mais t'inquiète pas, Jane, Betty et Darcy viennent avec, et Natasha restera avec vous quatre je suppose. Encore qu'elle est sportive et qu'elle aime bien nous montrer qu'elle est plus forte en nous défiant à toutes les occasions possibles !

\- Tony, j'espère que tu te moques de moi ! Ca devait être nos vacances, à nous deux, et pas à ta troupe « On va sauver le monde ! » !

\- Non chérie, j'aime pas quand tu nous appelles comme ça, on dirait qu'on se prend pour ce qu'on n'est pas. Mais on est bien des super-héros et on a sauvé New York quand même et voire le monde ! »

Pepper leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la chambre pour se changer. Quand tout à coup on toqua à la porte, Tony alla ouvrir. C'était les autres Avengers, Betty, Jane et Darcy. Ils étaient tous très heureux de se retrouver, cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, pour des personnes qui passent vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ensemble. Pepper redescendit vêtue d'un jean slim noir, de bottines en cuir et d'un gros pull bordeaux elle alla saluer les nouveaux arrivants et était bien heureuse de retrouver Natasha et Darcy, ses deux meilleures amies. Bruce disait toujours que ça faisait clicher que les compagnes d'Iron Man et de Captain America soient meilleures amies. Il n'avait pas vraiment tord d'ailleurs.

Pepper fit la visite aux invités, Tony et Steve amenèrent les bagages dans les chambres d'amis. Puis avant le repas, ils décidèrent d'aller tous dans le jacuzzi sur la terrasse. Un endroit parfait pour profiter de la vue, le jacuzzi était enterré dans la terrasse, en bois, il y avait de la neige tout autour et les montagnes faisaient face au chalet. Bruce fit une réflexion à haute voix à laquelle tout le monde partit dans un fou rire : « C'est cool quand même d'être riche, ne serait-ce que pour la vue ! »

« Allez, mon petit Brucie, à l'eau ! Ah au fait, il y a aussi une piscine au sous-sol pour ceux qui ne voudraient pas skier. Fit remarquer Tony à ses convives.

\- Ami Stark, aurais-tu peur que je te batte demain sur les pistes ? demanda Thor.

\- Moi ?! Jamais ! Je suis meilleur skieur que tout le monde ici, je vais te battre. »

Tous se retournèrent vers Pepper qui pouffait. Ainsi, les autres comprirent que Tony se vantait de compétences qu'il n'avait pas.

« Pep', ne rigole pas !

\- Tony, tu n'arrivais pas à me suivre mais tu veux battre un Dieu nordique, c'est insensé !

\- Mais c'est parce que j'avais besoin de me mettre en jambes, et tu sais je ne voulais pas te dépasser et te montrer que je suis très fort sinon, t'aurais été triste et je déteste quand ton parfait sourire disparait de ce magnifique visage !

\- Pff, beau parleur il te faut une semaine pour te mettre en jambes ?! Tu sais quoi, demain on fera une course et on verra lequel passera la ligne d'arrivée en premier.

\- Mais Schatz*, tu ne pleureras pas si tu perds.

\- Aucun risque ! »

Natasha les regardait en rigolant, depuis l'incident de la Stark Expo, elle savait que les deux là allaient finir ensemble.

* Schatz = trésor en allemand.


End file.
